When I was a Human
by emmettsmyfave
Summary: well, bella was just ungrounded and did you ever wonder what else happened while she was at the cullens? during eclipse, one-shot


So, you all know or maybe you don't, that I'm working on a much larger and according to some, more important story. I know that those fans are waiting for an update, seeing as I left them hanging, but this idea popped into my head in my chemistry class this morning, and I had to write it before I forgot it. And it takes place during Eclipse when Bella goes over to the Cullens right after Charlie un-grounds her.

BPOV

Esme and I were sitting on the couch; Emmett and Jasper were playing chess, Edward was playing my lullaby, Alice was sitting on the floor in front of us, and from what I knew, and Carlisle was upstairs in his office. Esme agreed that she would tell me her story.

"It was 1911 when I first met him. I was 16, living on our family's farm outside of Columbus, Ohio. I had been goofing off in a tree by the edge of the field, and fell out. My father took me to the hospital in Columbus, and that's where I first met him. Carlisle was the doctor to fix up my leg and put it into a cast. After he bid me to get better and to come back in a few weeks, my father and I left for home. I could never have forgotten his face, so perfect, and his caring and tender smile as he fixed up my leg. I was in love with him, being 16 and naïve, but he was in his 30's and I knew we could never be." She had a tender smile on her face, and her eyes weren't seeing the living room like I was, she was 100 years into the past, remembering her human days.

"I had gone back to get the cast off after a month, but he had already left. The story he left behind was that his mother was dying, and he was going to see her. I was devastated. I had longed for that entire month to see his face again, and after I found out that he had left, I knew I would probably never see his face again."

"I graduated grade school, and moved north a few towns to Barksdale, to be a teacher at the school there. My father did not support this decision, saying that 'respectable women did not live in the wild.' No matter what I told him, he did not approve. Instead, he pressured me to marry Charles Evenson, one of his friend's sons. I liked him, not as I had loved Dr. Cullen after the one meeting I had with him, but I was told that love is something that grows, thus, agreeing to marry Charles." Esme's face turned hard, and the smile vanished.

"My family and I were misguided though. After I was married to Charles, I found he was abusive. I fled back to my parents, but Charles being my father's friend's son, told me to go back to Charles and stay quiet. He beat me for leaving him, and I was terrified of him. I wanted so desperately to leave him, but wasn't sure how to do it. WW1 saved me, from him. Charles was drafted, and I became the teacher there in Columbus. 2 years later, he returned though, and he was more abusive than ever. A few months later, I became pregnant with his child. I had to escape him, there was no possible way I would raise my child in a home."

She smiled slightly, "I ran away to my second cousin in Milwaukee, I don't remember her name. But word had somehow gotten to my parents and Charles was coming to retrieve me. I fled again this time, to Wisconsin, a tiny town, Ashland. There I lived as a war widow. There were many of them at the time, seeing as the war had recently ended. My baby was born, a son. I was ecstatic. I loved my baby, seeing as he was all I had left in the world to love. He died 4 days later, of a lung infection. I was devastated."

Esme dry sobbed for a second or two, I reached out and held her hand. "Thank you," she whispered, then composed herself to finish her tale, "You know that I jumped off the cliff, in an attempt to commit suicide. I did that because I had lost my reason to live essentially. I thought I was dead though, I was unconscious, but nothing was happening like I was told it would, there was no heaven, no angels, no hell, no demons, no purgatory, no judgment, nothing, it was just black and I couldn't feel anything."

"What happened next, I didn't understand. I was burning, like I was told that I would do if I went to hell. I tried to remember what I had done to deserve going to hell. I had gone to church every Sunday, I had loved my Lord, I repented of my sins, but the only thing that I could think of as for why I was in hell, was that I had left Charles, I hadn't loved him, I loved the Dr. Cullen I had met 9 years ago.

"I slowly regained consciousness, and the first thing I saw, was my true love, the one that I had loved for 8 years, my Dr. Cullen. When the transformation was complete, he told me what I had become, and why he had changed me, because when he saw me in the morgue with my heart still beating, he saw the happy girl I was 8 years ago. I accepted his way of life passionately, and then I met Edward. At first he posed as my brother, but I always thought of him more as my son."

Esme was beaming now, "Carlisle and I got married a little more than a year after I had become a vampire, I still have my dress. Rosalie was next to join our little family. I understood why he changed her, but Edward didn't. 2 years later, she brought Emmett home, his heart almost done beating. Rosalie begged Carlisle to change him for her. I saw the love in her eyes for the man she was carrying, it was the same love that I loved Carlisle with. I asked Carlisle to change him for her, and he agreed."

"Alice and Jasper were the next to come into our family. Emmett and Edward were hunting, and Alice was towing Jasper behind her, covered in bite marks. I accepted them whole-heartedly. I now had 5 children instead of 3."

"Edward was still the odd man out, he thought that he was complete in himself, but something was missing about him." She smiled at me, "that's why I was ecstatic when he met you. Though he wasn't sure what to do, I knew it work out for the best in the end. Alice saw you and her being best friends, and I'm not sure what else—"

"I saw you standing next to me, both of us pale and you a vampire," Alice interrupted. I had forgotten she was there; I was so wrapped up in Esme's story. "Yes, you sided with us during the fight didn't you?"

"Yes I did, and Edward hated me for it after that, and he still did a little until I had brought you to him in Volterra." I looked up at Edward, he was scowling at the keyboard in front of him.

"Check mate!" Emmett boomed. "I win, you loose, take that!" Emmett said in Jasper's face.

"Do you want to play Edward?" Alice asked.

"Sure."

So there you have it, that's what I think that Esme's story is like. And if I get enough reviews, I'll do one with Carlisle's POV. And I know, I know, get back to my Kim and Jared story, don't worry, I will. And please review guys!

PS: I have a poll on my profile, and I would love it if you voted!


End file.
